


Take Care Of Me

by ArtLovingTeaAddict



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Abuse, D/s, Dominant!James, Fluff, M/M, Neglect, OOC-ness, Slash, Submissive!Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtLovingTeaAddict/pseuds/ArtLovingTeaAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is a submissive, but has steadily been rejected by dominants. He somehow manages by himself but feels lonely and broken. Bond happens to notice that Q really needs someone to look after him. How good that he just happens to be a dominant looking for a submissive. 00Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Q

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very fluffy story, the plot will be their growing relationship and probably nothing else. Q will be ooc, he needs to be for the idea that I have in mind. Bond may also be a bit ooc, but I'll try to keep him as in-character as possible.

Q groaned as he woke up. He could hear the soft sound of rain falling against the window next to his bed. Blearily he looked out into the gray and sighed. He didn't really want to get up and go to work, the last few days were as gray and boring as the constant rain outside. No missions, no near death situations and no adrenaline surging through him when he argued with 007 about following his orders in said, and currently non existent, near death situations.

Sighing again, Q sleepily climbed out of bed and got ready. Stumbling on the way to the bathroom, Q caught himself and frowned. His room was a mess, as expected really; he was a submissive without a dominant and living alone. Stupid, people would say, but really, Q had no one he could share his apartment with, his parents' were dead and he didn't really have any friends, let alone a dominant partner.

Sighing for the third time in about five minutes, he carried on into the bathroom, where he proceeded to get ready for work.

It had been kind of a shock to Q when he found out he was submissive, though he supposed he had suspected it, it was quite obvious in his behaviour, clingy, affectionate, almost always dependant on someone and the urge for physical affection…you get the drill. Oh not a bad shock, just…well, a shock. When he got used to the idea that he would need someone in his life that would take care of him, he actually didn't find it so bad. His father's thoughts were different though.

Q grimaced into the mirror at the thought of his father, a very successful business man, who wanted a son to play soccer with and who could accompany him to games, discuss the outcomes and strategies, someone manly. Instead he got a gangly kid, who drank Earl Grey ("real men drink coffee, son."), was a loner, a computer geek and to top it all, a submissive.

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, Q shook himself a bit, wondering why he was thinking about his not too great childhood. He hated thinking about it, how his father would look at him and tell him what a disappointment he was, his mother always having that slightly panicked look in her eyes when he was in the room, as if he was contagious and the weekly appointments with doctors she would drag him to, to find a cure for his disease.

Scowling a bit, at the failed attempt to shut his brain up, Q took off his green and blue striped pyjama bottoms and stepped into the shower.

No, it wasn't a happy childhood; his only friends were from the Internet and a few teachers. So to rid himself of the disgusted and disappointed looks at home he requested his own apartment with 15, something his father arranged immediately with a sigh of relief. He even paid the rent. Q was happy to be rid of his parents, he learned to cook with a little help of his Internet friends and found a hobby in hacking. Just online games at first, then accounts and finally government secured data just for kicks. He was good and never caught, well until he tried MI6 and got his job there.

Smiling a bit as he remembered the agents at his door and M stepping in his living room, looking as serious as ever and her job offer. It was the first really good thing that happened in his life.

Q heavily leaned against the turquoise tiles that lined his bathroom walls and sank down drawing his knees to his chest.

He had hoped to find a dominant at MI6, not necessarily as a lover, but at least a friend. That hope died when all he got was rejection, they found him too geeky, too shy, too ugly, too dependent, the list goes on and on. It was one rejection after another, breaking him bit by bit and leaving him lonelier than before.

Q buried his face in his knees, letting a few silent tears fall from his eyes. He cried until the water grew cold and he forced himself up and out of the shower. A quick glance in the mirror showed him a pale face and red-rimmed eyes, giving a soft half amused snort he turned to get dressed. How attractive, he thought sarcastically.

Quickly making himself a cup of Earl Grey and gulping it down, he grabbed his laptop and was out the door. Cursing he turned back when he remembered that he forgot his umbrella. Seeing as he was late already he just grabbed the first one of his five umbrellas he could grab and rushed out the door.

Opening it once he was outside he smiled a bit when he noticed that it was his favourite. It was sky blue with little white clouds on it and a violet pattern on the edge. He had seen it once in a little shop that was about to go out of business and immediately fell in love with it.

Almost running to the nearest tube station and trying not to get wet, Q almost slipped and fell down the stairs at the entrance of the station. Catching himself, he let out a shuddering breath before carefully making his way down to the trains. Running again when he saw his train was about to leave, he distinctly hoped he would make it, or he would be seriously late.

Q breathed a sigh of relief when a hand stopped the doors from closing and he could slip in. Looking up to thank the man, he blinked in shock when he came face to face with 007. Still in shock, Q just kept on staring at the older man.

Bond chuckled a bit and patted him on the head. "You're welcome." Before catching him when the train stopped in at the next station and he stumbled face first into the agent.

Blushing furiously, Q steadied himself by grabbing one of Bond's upper arms. "S-sorry." He stuttered a bit and looked up to read the agent's face, who had a little smirk playing around his lips.

"No problem" He gave a little stroke to Q's hip, where he had caught him and released him.

Q had to bite his lip to stop himself from particularly purring from the attention he was receiving.

Righting himself again and grabbing one of the free slings that were dangling from above he gave Bond a curios look. He actually takes the tube? I thought he had at least one car…

"Something wrong?" The agent smiled at him.

Trying to keep himself from blushing, the quartermaster cursed himself for getting caught staring.

"No, no everything's fine." He replied as calmly as he could and righted his glasses with his little finger.

Shrugging Bond let it go and the rest of the ride was spent in a slightly awkward silence. When it was time to get off, Q had to struggle a bit to get past the mass of people. Despite being a little late, it was still rush hour and most people apparently weren't morning persons, judging by their grumpiness.

Still struggling through the masses, Q suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and guide him through the station and to the exit.

Stopping outside, Q absently noted that it stopped raining, Bond turned to face him. "Alright?" He asked lightly.

Looking at the floor in embarrassment, Q nodded and gave the agent a quiet "Thank you."

Lifting his chin with two fingers, 007 frowned at him. "Why are you embarrassed?"

Looking away, Q shrugged and was promptly wrenched back by a light but firm grip on his chin.

"Look at me." Bond ordered softly. "You're not really used to this are you?" He asked again, this time with a hint of a sigh.

Q shook his head and frowned. "007, I have to get back to work…" He said, but it came out softer and with much more insecurity than he had intended.

"Hmm, I think they can wait a bit longer." The agent responded, without letting go of his chin. "Now could you explain to me why you're not used to a dominant helping you?" Bond's voice was still soft and light but had an underlying edge to it.

Q had known for a while that Bond was a dominant. It was obvious in the way he carried himself and shifted his attention when a submissive would walk by, looking if they needed help or attention.

Besides a submissive always knows if someone is dominant or submissive.

Q had always looked at Bond, always wanted his attention, but resisted the urge to flirt with him or get his attention and instead tried to keep it strictly professional between the two of them.

But Bond was making it extremely hard for him.

"Here?" He asked slightly fearful, eyeing the passerby's then going back to look at Bond pleadingly.

The agent looked around as if just now realising that they were in fact very public. Letting go of his quartermaster's chin, he gave it a soft stroke. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He apologized softly. "How about after work?" Bond suggested.

Looking at the agent with doubt, Q hesitated but nodded. "Ok, but not my place, s' a mess." He mumbled.

Smiling, 007 gently touched the small of his back and started walking towards MI6.

"Ok, I'll come pick you up then." He stated, in a voice that implied that he was pleased with Q.

Q flushed with happiness at the thought that he had pleased a dominant, and not just any dominant, no he pleased Bond.

Sending the agent a shy smile, he looked back ahead, seeing the building of MI6 come into view.

Spending the rest of the walk drunk with happiness and excited anticipation for their evening, Q almost didn't notice when they arrived.

Stopping just outside of the entrance, Bond took his hand and kissed it softly. "See you tonight." He winked and stroked Q's cheek, before disappearing into the building.

Trying to suppress the happy squeal that bubbled in his chest, he bit his lip and also made his way into Q-branch.


	2. Chapter 2 James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit in James's view and how he copes.

James woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock and reflexively reached over to his side, to grasp nothing. Just like every morning.

Sitting up he slammed the slumber button on the annoying alarm and looked to the side of his double bed with an expression of pure loneliness. His hands twitched as he fantasized about having a submissive to care for, someone who would rely on him, who would tell him their problems, so he could help solve or get rid of them. 

Someone he could care for and hold every night.

Sighing as he was ripped out of his thoughts by the alarm clock starting up again. Glaring at it, he contemplated if he should throw it against the wall and decided it wasn't worth risking the newly painted wall, and turned it off.

He had redecorated his bedroom a few days ago; getting bored of the plain white he had it in before and painted it in a soothing earthy brown. He was actually quite proud of himself for doing it all on his own.

Smiling a bit, James got out of his warm and comfortable bed and made his way to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Jumping into the shower big enough for at least three people, James felt another pang of loneliness. He had everything for at least two people, but he never really had anyone to give it to. Oh of course, some women came by every now, spent a night, sometimes stayed for breakfast, but they were just nameless faces, something to distract him from the hole in his chest. He missed having someone to care for.

People always said he could have anybody he wanted, most were jealous of his love life, well sex life would be more appropriate, but no one wanted a dominant who would sometimes be gone for months or might never come back. A Submissive wants someone there for them, not someone who comes home after weeks or months injured and tired.

Closing his eyes, James faced up into the spray, letting the water soothe away his worries and the stress lines on his face.

He got out about half an hour later, grabbing a towel and wiped the fogged mirror in between drying himself. He thought about shaving himself but after looking at his reflection, decided he liked the slight stubble and let it be.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he opened a nice mahogany wardrobe, which on one side had about fifteen similar looking different suits and was empty on the other side. Sighing at his heavy heart, James felt like bashing his head against a hard surface, but seeing as he had already wasted so many IQ by drinking (a habit, he will no doubt continue) he thought that perhaps he should give his poor head a break, and just continued to dress himself. James crouched down to get the draws at the bottom, which contained socks and underwear, and slipped both on before choosing a nice gray Armani suit.

Continuing to the kitchen, James made himself a cup of black coffee and a pot of porridge with fruit.

Sitting down, he proceeded to eat and drink, while reading the newspaper, just to check for signs of the next nearing apocalypse. Again.

Seeing none and breathing a sigh of relief, he finished his breakfast and put everything away before he made to leave for work.

Seeing the rain outside, he gave a slight smile. James liked the rain, it always reminded him of…Q. The quartermaster made James' instincts go crazy with the need to   
protect him, going as far as mocking him at their first meeting and the next few, to get him away from the danger that MI6 brought. But, he frowned, Q was clearly a submissive, and very submissive at that, he would say maybe an 8 or 9*, so why did he seem so…unmated? And h hade never heard of any family members or anyone living with the young quartermaster. There would be no way that someone that submissive could be alone, right? Well at least not easily. He frowned again, getting a bit worried for the young submissive.

Maybe I should make a move on him, just to check?

Immediately after James thought that he snorted, he knew it was just an excuse to hope, that someone that adorable could still be free.

He slipped on his shoes with an amused smile and a shake of his head and grabbed a plain black umbrella, before stepping into the rain.

Making his way to his black Aston Martin, keys ready to unlock, he stopped and looked out into the rain, sighing wistfully, he decided he wanted to stay in the downpour a bit longer, and thus decided to take the tube.

Turning around he slowly walked towards the tube station, enjoying the cool rainy air with a smile.

At some point he got to the entrance of the station and made his way to the platform, where he spent the next 3 minutes waiting patiently for the next train to come while listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof over his head.

The train arrived and stopped with a loud screech, making the agent wince. James boarded the train with the other passengers, but remained standing, while many people sat down. The next few stations James watched the train fill up for rush hour and the few people leave at every other stop.

At the 4th stop James noticed a familiar figure rushing to catch the train. Recognizing the person as Q, he quickly held the doors open for the younger to slip in. He watched as the quartermaster shook himself a bit before looking up, probably to thank him, but ended up staring at him with a shocked expression.

James couldn't help but chuckle a bit before saying, "You're welcome." and patted him on the head.

The train stopped abruptly at the next station and Q, who didn't have anything to hold on, stumbled face first into James, who caught him around the waist in reflex.

Smirking at the blush that adorned the young submissive, he absently noticed Q grabbing his biceps to steady himself and mumble an embarrassed "S-sorry."

Feeling his heart melt at the light stutter, James couldn't resist stroking the younger man's hip before releasing him with a "No problem."

Q righted himself and bit his lower lip in an adorable way that made James want to eat him up right then and there.

Getting himself under control James noticed the quartermaster staring at him curiously, he smiled and asked "Something wrong?" and watched with fascination as the younger one struggled to fight down another blush before pushing his glasses up with his little finger, seemingly completely back under control.

"No, no everything's fine." He replied calmly, but James could hear a slight nervous edge to his voice.

Shrugging, he decided to let it go and they fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. For the rest of the train ride, James observed Q, as he gnawed at his bottom lip and took turns in unconsciously shifting closer or further away from himself, as if he was confused or couldn't decide if he wanted to be near James or be as far away from him as possible.  
It made his previous worries resurface tenfold. James kept his face blank with a hint of a smile, not wanting the submissive to be alarmed if he found the agent discreetly looking at him.

When they got out, James noticed Q struggling to get through the masses, often letting himself get shoved a side by some rude passerby.

Finding it heartbreaking to see the young man struggle, James grabbed his arm and pulled him along until they reached the exit.

Noting with a little regret that it had stopped raining, before it hit him that he had left his umbrella in the tube. Rolling his eyes at himself, James turned around.

"Alright?" He asked lightly, observing slightly worried that Q stared at the floor in embarrassment.

The quartermaster gave a weak nod. "Thank you." He answered softly, never looking up from the floor, making the agent's worry increase.

James lifted Q's chin with two of his fingers and asked him softly, "Why are you embarrassed?"

The younger one looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, before turning his head to the side and shrugging.

A little anger bubbled in James's chest at the lack of respect, but he quickly squashed it and reaching a hand to grip the submissive's chin in a soft but firm grip and turn his head back.

"Look at me." He ordered gently, noting the still panicked and now also confused look on Q's face. James sighed and went to confirm his suspicions. "You're not really used to this are you?"

Q looked at him, before hesitantly shaking his head no. "007 I have to get back to work…" He said so lost and unsure, that it broke James's heart all over again. It seemed to do that a lot…

Without letting go of the younger one's chin, he responded, "Hmm, I think they can wait a bit longer." He paused and studied the others face. "Now could you tell me why you're not used to a dominant helping you?" His voice still calm but had a slight edge to it.

The quartermaster looked around, before answering "Here?" in a small and frightened voice and looked at him pleadingly.

Blinking, James looked at the passerby's, just now remembering that they were in public.

Gently letting go of Q's chin he gave it a soft stroke. "I'm sorry." He told him. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." James resisted the sudden and irrational urge to hug the insecure but adorable submissive.

"How about after work?" He suggested instead, watching how Q's eyes filled with doubt and he hesitated, before giving an unsure nod.

"Ok, but not my place, s' a mess." He mumbled, ducking his head a bit.

Ah, so he does live alone. James thought in slight alarm, but ignored that problem for the moment and instead smiled and touched the small of Q's back to get him walking and answering in a pleased tone. "Ok, I'll pick you up then."

Glancing at the young quartermaster, his smile softened a bit before becoming wider.

Seems like he's happy I'm pleased with him. He thought, as he watched him all the way to the MI6's entrance.

Stopping in front of the front entrance, James gently took one of Q's hands and kissed it and stroked the submissive's soft cheek.

"See you tonight." He winked and made his way into the MI6, hoping the day would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OK, the talk about giving Q numbers, is just a scale from 1 to 10 (10 being the most submissive and 4-6 is about average, 1-3 can have a normal partner who isn't either.), so I gav or 9 1/2, not sure yet, 'cause I want him really dependent on James, make sense?
> 
> Oh and the living alone thing kinda goes like this, submissives can live alone, they just often don't, because they need someone to care for them, it's their nature, and the more submissive one is, the harder it gets to live alone, for example for subs who are 8-10 it's really really hard, most of the time everything's a mess and they don't eat enough and sleep most of the time they are at home. Not exactly comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3 Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's day at work with an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people will say that this is treachery and not just /bullying/ anymore, but really? I wanted to keep the focus on Q and it probably won't show but I intended for M to be quite pissed.

Q made his way to Q-Branch, smiling and happily greeting everyone on his way, getting a few dirty looks, which he didn't notice.

Finally coming face to face with his office door, he typed in his security code and stepped in. He had put the lock up, when he found his office in ruins after a weekend off. It was a harsh blow, making him know exactly how hated he was for being so young. It had almost brought him to tears and he even considered quitting, but in the end he worked so hard to get where he was, that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Q placed his umbrella next to the door and took off his jacket hanging it over the back of his chair and set his laptop on the desk that was placed in the middle of his office. Still smiling happily, he sat down and continued decoding the data on a Chinese hard disk, which Bond brought from his last mission.

The next three hours Q spent with his numbers, juggling and reading them like only he could until he arranged them into something simpler and found the secret that they were hiding. He really loved his work; it was exciting for him to find hidden information or to decode a file with important data, each time something else, a new surprise and new adventure.

After he decoded another dozen files, Q decided it was time for some tea and a short break.

Not really sensing any immediate danger, Q let the door to his office open and went to the little employer kitchen of Q-Branch and set up some hot water. While waiting for the water to boil, Q looked around and took one of the many ginger sticks and started to absentmindedly chewed on it. He was a bit worried about that evening, what would he tell Bond? That he just got rejected all the time? That people told him he was ugly, too clingy and too shy? Q dropped his head in frustration and gave an annoyed huff.

As if! 007 would probably agree. He thought sadly.

Seeing as his water was ready, he poured his tea and waited a few minutes before throwing his teabag away and making his way back to his office. Halfway there, Tanner stopped him. "Hey Q, M wants that data from the last mission, are you finished yet?"

Shaking his head, he answered. "No, but nearly. I can give him what I have if you want to."

Tanner nodded and Q beckoned to follow him. He frowned a bit at the snickers he received but shrugged a bit and let it go, perhaps there was a new rumour going around about him?

Coming to his office, he opened the door and froze at the sight.

"No…" he whispered, grasping his mug so tight that his knuckles turned white.

His computer was completely destroyed and in pieces, neatly piled on his desk, the hard disk looking very similar, and to top it off, his favourite umbrella was cut and open over the pieces, which once held very important files and data.

He turned to Tanner, looking lost and confused. "I didn't…" he uselessly waved his hand at the mess to emphasize his point.

"I know." He answered grimly. "Let's talk to M." He grabbed the quartermaster's wrist, who, still half in shock, let Tanner drag him through Q-Branch and up to M's office.

Ignoring Moneypenny, Tanner forcefully opened the door without knocking, startling a very arguing M and Bond.

Glaring at them, Tanner gently pushed Q forward into the room. "Tell them." He demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

Stumbling a bit, Q snapped out of his shock, then looked at him and frowned. "No, it's my problem to solve." He looked at the mug he still held in one hand and took a big gulp of the still hot Earl Grey to stop the shaking of his hands.

"For god's sake Q, the whole Q-Branch hates you! They bully you and you refuse to get help! That's exactly what they want!" Tanner said forcefully, making Q flinch.

"Excuse me? Is that true Q?" M asked disbelieve colouring his voice.

Q sighed and looked at the ceiling. "It's nothing serious, M."

He couldn't tell them, it was none of their business really. And anyway, they'll get over it and stop, they would recognise his talents see that he didn't want to hurt anybody and then they would want to be friends with him. That's the way it went, right?

Who am I kidding? He thought, with a sigh.

They didn't stop when he was ten and got a concussion after getting shoved on his way home and his head hit the pavement. They didn't stop when he was fourteen and broke his leg in gym class after someone thought it fun to jump on it from a two meter high platform. Or when he was sixteen-

"Q?" Bond's soft question pulled him out of his depressing thoughts. He flinched momentarily in shock when the agent carefully laid a hand on his arm, getting a confused and scared look from Q.

What did I miss? He thought, slightly panicked.

"Is it true? Did they really destroy your computer?" Bond kept asking, getting him once again out of his thoughts. Hesitating, Q gave a slight nod. He couldn't refuse his outright order.

"And the hard disk?" Came the next question. Another nod. The grip on his arm tightened momentarily and something angry flashed through Bond's eyes before it was gone. Curiosity sparked in Q, was Bond angry for him?

"Your umbrella too?" He asked just as softly as before, making little stroking motions with his thumb on Q's arm.

"It was my favourite." Q whispered brokenly, giving up. "They destroyed things before," He clutched at the agents arm for support. "That's why I put the lock on the door. I just went to get some tea." He kept looking at the agent as his eyes filled with tears. "I just went to get some tea." He repeated, sitting on the floor in exhaustion and cradled the still warm mug against his chest. He could feel M's and Tanner's stares on him but ignored them in order to lean against Bond's chair.

"It started from day one." He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Bond stroking his hair. "They all hated me from day one. I tried everything I can think of to make them stop that doesn't involve quitting my job. I don't know what to do anymore!" He sobbed, burying his face in his hands. "I don't want to do this anymore." He whispered so softly that only Bond heard him, who in response gripped Q's hair harshly for a second, indicating he understood and carried on softly stroking, carding his fingers through the quartermaster thick hair.

Ignoring Q's curious stare, Bond cleared his throat, stopping M's and Tanner's argument for the moment.

"How about I take Q in for a while, he looks like he could use someone to take care of him and you deal with Q-Branch during our leave." Bond narrowed his eyes dangerously to make sure M understood his meaning. He didn't want too have to rush to missions all the time.

M looked momentarily alarmed, before managing to mask his face into a blank but approving expression.

Nodding, he turned to the quartermaster. "What do you think Q? Is that alright for you? We'll…talk to Q-Branch to make sure they understand that we won't tolerate such behaviour here, alright?" He asked, putting slight malice into the "talk".

Q blinked at being giving an option. "I um, ok." He said a little overwhelmed, why would he mind spending time with the man he was practically crushing on?

Oh right, they don't know that…

Smirking a bit Bond got up and held out a hand to help Q up. Smiling shyly at the older man he gratefully took the hand and got of off the floor.

Nodding to M and Tanner, Bond guided him out of the door and down the corridors.

"Do you need to get anything?" The agent asked him gently, stroking down Q's back, making the younger one shiver in secret delight as he gave a soft purr, Q shook his head negative, blushing a bit but not stopping.

Bond chuckled and said nothing; instead he led him to the underground garage of MI6 and unlocked a gray Lamborghini, beckoning for Q to get in.

The quartermaster awed the sight of such an expensive car before shaking himself out of it and getting in.

"Do you want to get some things from your apartment? I think I have everything except clothes for you." He explained, starting the engine.

Q thought a moment; contemplating if it was worth letting the other man see the state his apartment is in, or if it was safer to run around in the same clothes for the next days. What a ridiculous thought, Q let out a soft huff in amusement, before sighing and nodding.

Giving directions, he secretly sneaked glances at the agent beside him, who thought him important enough to take in. Feeling his heart flutter at the thought, he smiled and almost missed telling Bond to turn right.

When they reached the building, Q fidgeted a bit, shyly looking at the older man, thinking of how he should ask him not to come in without sounding rude.

"I don't have to come in, I'll wait just here, alright?" Bond said for him stroking over his cheek with his knuckles.

Q sighed in relief, giving the older man a dazzling smile and got out of the car. "I'll hurry." He promised and rushed up the stairs, shivering a bit when he remembered his coat was still in his office. Groaning as he remembered his keys were in one of the coat's pockets, he congratulated himself for having a spare under the doormat.

Stepping into his filthy apartment, Q scrunched up his nose and quickly made his way to the bedroom, packing various shirts, pants, socks, trousers and cardigans into a suitcase, remembering his pyjamas and a few of his favourite pullovers. On his way out, he couldn't resist stealing into the kitchen and taking his Q mug with him. Q giggled a bit and grabbed another coat and a spare pair of shoes, locking the door and taking the spare key with him.

He rushed down the stairs, feeling like a kid on Christmas, and let his suitcase childishly bump into every step on purpose. Snickering a bit when he thought of the old lady in number 6 throwing a fit.

He stopped in front of the entrance doors to catch his breath, before walking outside in a slower pace, trying to look as if he hadn't rushed back to the handsome agent.

Bond smirked at his flushed appearance and helped him get the suitcase into the booth.

"Well, let's go home, shall we?" Bond said once they were back in the car. Without waiting for an answer Bond started the car and drove out of the drive way and onto the street in on fluid movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, BOND HAS MORE CARS THEN ONE!!!!!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama on the way home including breakdowns, police and an annoyed James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You are so amazing, I was squealing like crazy in school today, reading all your comments. <3
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. ;)

Chapter 4:  
When he went into the MI6 that morning, James had definitely not anticipated this outcome. He still couldn't believe that Q, the most adorable submissive he had ever seen, was sitting next to him in his car. Amused, James watched as the submissive took off his shoes and folded his legs beneath him.

He had been furious when he found out that the quartermaster was being bullied. By everyone in Q-Branch no less!

James sighed, he really hoped that M straightened them out or there would be hell to pay. No one, absolutely on one was allowed to hurt Q. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel in anger.

James glanced at the young submissive and instantly felt better at the dazzling smile that was on Q's lips, pink deliciously soft looking pouty lips.

Oh, how much he wanted to kiss those lips, make those pale cheeks blush and fill those eyes with love and happiness. He ached with the desire to love the insecure and hurt submissive, too make it all better and destroy everyone who dared to try and hurt him again. James growled, if he ever found out who was responsible for the stunt in Q's office, then-

He whipped his head to the side and stepped on the breaks full force when he heard Q whimper.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in alarm. Seeing the younger one cowering and shaking intensified the longing to hold the submissive. He reached out a hand but pulled it back when Q flinched back. That hurt, he knew he wasn't completely trusted but Q being scared of him was like a slap in the face.

Shaking his head, James tried to clear his head. Him being hurt was not the issue. He took a deep breath, "Q, tell me what's wrong." James pleaded, still not knowing what was wrong or how to fix it, which quite frankly drove him mad.

Q peaked one eye open with caution, still looking quite scared. "You're not going to hit me?" he asked in a small voice, shattering James's heart into a million peaces. 

He thought I would hit him?

James looked at the quartermaster with shock and horror in his eyes. "What?" He whispered.

"You-you're angry." Q stated, pressing himself further into the door. "That means you're going to hit me, right?" He carried on, frowning, looking slightly confused and wary.

"I'm not angry at you, Q, and I'm not going to hit you." James answered calmly, honestly concerned for the submissive. He ignored the impatient honking coming from behind him, instead concentrating on the scared figure he was facing, still curled up and as far away from him as possible, though not shaking anymore. "I would never hit you Q" James went on. "I'm here to take care of you." Carefully he extended a hand and held it up in front of Q, palm up, waiting for him to take it.

"But isn't that what you're supposed to do?" The younger one said, sounding even more confused and insecure. "Aren't you supposed to let it out on me? I don't understand…"

James frowned, Q looked so small and broken. "Who told you that?" He asked softly, still patiently waiting for the other to take his hand.

Q blinked at him. "Jason." He cocked his head to the side. "He was the my first dominant, he left me when he moved to New York." The quartermaster explained softly.

Sharply drawing a breath, James couldn't help but clench the hand that was still around the steering wheel. "He abused you?" Not being able to take it any longer, he took a risk and gently stoked his knuckles down Q's shin. "What else did he tell you?" James pressed on.

Q looked at him, before reaching out his hands and gently clutching the much bigger hand to his chest. The agent noted how cold the quartermaster's hands seemed to be. "Did he lie?" He asked in a small voice. "Jason" Q added at the slightly questioning look that James gave him. "He wasn't supposed to do that, right?"

"No." James answered. "No, he wasn't supposed to do that." He moved his other hand from the steering wheel to gently putting it over the smaller ones. "Nobody is ever allowed to hit you." Carefully he laced his fingers with Q's, bringing their now joint hands up. "I won't ever hit you ok?" He said again for good measure and gave 

Q a small smile, who nodded and hesitantly smiled back, just before a sharp knock sounded from outside the car window on James's side. And a muffled voice shouted, "Police, please open up sir."

Chuckling a bit, James softly stroked over the knuckles and along Q's bony fingers with his own, as he untangled them. "Seems like we've been keeping traffic quite a bit, hmm?" He says amused and winked at Q, who had blushed in embarrassment, before opening the car door and stepping out to face the annoyed officer.

Softly closing the door behind him, as to not let the chill in, and turned around to the stern looking woman.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it seems the submissive I took in had a little breakdown." He said, before she could complain to him.

"And may I inquire as to what caused this breakdown?" She looked at him in suspicion and slightly hidden disgust. "He seems very young."

James sighed, rubbing his eyes, he did not want to be treated as a paedophile to top it all off. "He was abused." He said. "By his former dominate and we found him   
being bullied at work, our boss instructed me to take care of him, as he lives alone." There, that should be enough of an explanation.

"Your boss instructed you to take care of him?" She sounded even more alarmed. "May I inquire where you work Mr…? She trailed off, taking out a note pad and pen.

James rolled his eyes. "Bond. James Bond, agent at the MI6." He held out a hand. "The submissive in there is my quartermaster by the way." He couldn't help add at her disbelieving look.

She swallowed visibly, before nodding and putting her writing equipment back into her pockets. "Is he manageable when he's having these breakdowns?" She asked, a slight shake in her voice, but otherwise back to being stern and impatient.

Wanting to hit her for talking about his Q like that, he took a deep breath and faked a smile. Not yet mine, he reminded himself. "Of course, it just took me by surprise, I'll pull over next time."

Giving him a last suspicious glare, the officer let it go and waved him away. Giving a slight mocking bow, James got back into the car and looked over to Q, who wore a curious but worried look.

"Is everything alright?" He asked carefully. The younger one was unbuckled, James noted and wondered for how long already, he hadn't even checked if Q was buckled in, in the first place.

Letting the unimportant thought go, he gave Q a dazzling smile. "Just peachy," then added, "Buckle up." just in case and watched as the other did just that with a little blush on his cheeks. Turning the key, James ignited the engine and continued the drive to his apartment.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence and James glancing at Q, to make sure that the younger one was ok. The submissive in turn sat well behaved, again with his feet folded underneath him, and tiredly looked out of the window.

James almost sighed in relief when his apartment came into view, he really could use a nap. Sneaking another glance over to the side, he decided, that by the way he looked, Q, couldn't just use one, he desperately needed one.

Parking the car in the driveway, James turned to the submissive and ruffled his hair a bit. "C'mon Q, let's get your stuff inside and then we can have a nap."

Q tiredly smiled at him, his eyes drooping in an adorable way and with his ruffled hair, the younger one had the "just shagged" look down to a T. James cursed himself as he felt his pants tighten.

Oh he was looking forward to this alright.


End file.
